


Blood Red

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x09, Angst, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Джагхед смотрит, как смущается Арчи, когда пухлые губы Шерил Блоссом оставляют кроваво-алый след на его щеке, и готов поспорить, Эндрюсу это нравится, хоть он и выглядит удивленным.





	

Джагхед смотрит, как смущается Арчи, когда пухлые губы Шерил Блоссом оставляют кроваво-алый след на его щеке, и готов поспорить, Эндрюсу это нравится, хоть он и выглядит удивленным. Карие глаза с опаской смотрят на отца, который стал невольным свидетелем случившегося — конечно, Эндрюсу старшему не по душе сближение сына с Блоссомами, но он молчит. Арчи смотрит на Джагхеда, словно извиняется, словно знает, что сделал ему больно. Снова. Джонс хмурится и отводит взгляд. Он не позволит увидеть другу что-либо еще в своих глазах, кроме неодобрения.

Арчи пытается. Пытается найти оправдание своему продажному поведению, но крепко прижимает к груди гитару, которую получил от Шерил — плату за присутствие на завтрашнем банкете.

— С каких пор Блоссомам на тебя не плевать, Арчи? — вопрос Фреда повисает в воздухе.

— А еще он стелится перед Шерил, — слова со злостью срываются с губ Джагхеда, стоит ему вновь зацепиться взглядом за алый след помады на щеке Эндрюса-младшего.

Фред говорит, что думает, говорит не щадя, заставляет Арчи оправдываться, но хочет лишь помочь сыну. Наивному упрямцу, который верит, что во всех людях есть что-то хорошее. Эндрюс-старший качает головой, понимая, что пока сын сам не осознает ошибки, его слова не помогут, и покидает комнату, оставляя друзей наедине.

— Джаг, мне важна эта программа, они мне помогают, — продолжает оправдываться Арчи, — ты должен понять.

— Ты готов на все, ради призрачного шанса на карьеру? Даже быть с Шерил? — нервы не выдерживают, Джагхед поднимается со своего места за кухонным столом и, обходя его, приближается к Арчи с чертовой гитарой в руках.

Алый бант на чехле так же режет глаза, как и пятно на лице Арчи, которое тот даже и не думает стирать.

— Ты будешь с Шерил только ради выгоды? — Джонс повторяет вопрос, заглядывая в глаза другу. — Ты будешь с любым, кто может что-то предложить взамен, так ведь?

С любым, кроме Джагхеда и Бетти — им Эндрюсу предложить нечего, кроме своей любви. Навеки застрявшие во френдзоне, они топят свои безответные чувства к Арчи друг в друге, держатся за руки, восхищенно провожая взглядами рыжего друга, синхронно вздыхают, видя его с очередной пассией, но только сильнее сжимают ладони друг друга, пытаясь скрыть боль.

— Не говори так, — вздыхает Арчи, закусив губу и отводя взгляд. Слова Джагхеда больно ранят, но тот не жалеет — хоть раз Эндрюсу должно быть так же больно, как и ему.

Рука невольно тянется к лицу рыжего, заставляя его отпрянуть от неожиданности и испуганно посмотреть на друга, когда холодные пальцы касаются пылающей кожи.

— Не бойся, — ухмыляется Джаг, большим пальцем растирая пятно в форме губ, уродливо размазывая липкую субстанцию, — я просто стираю следы твоего падения.

Арчи вспыхивает, то ли от ядовитых слов, то ли от близости лучшего друга, поспешно опускает гитару в чехол.

— Я умоюсь, — бормочет он и пулей вылетает из комнаты, не забывая прихватить с собой свой подарок.

Джагхед смотрит вслед, привычно провожает взглядом, до крови прикусывая щеки изнутри, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить боль в сердце. Джонс давно уже убедил себя, что у него нет шансов, что, наученный ошибкой Бетти, он не должен открываться и говорить о своих чувствах, что он только все испортит, но сердце продолжает предательски колотиться в надежде на лучшее. Угораздило же его влюбиться в продажную маленькую шлюшку.

 

***

Фред давно ушел спать, пожелав спокойной ночи Джагхеду, только тот, кивнув в ответ, так и продолжает стучать пальцами по клавишам, удобно устроившись на кровати друга. Комната без хозяина, освещенная лишь небольшим ночником и светом, исходящим от экрана ноутбука, погруженная в полумрак, выглядит пустой и одинокой, лишенной личного солнца, коим является Эндрюс. Джонс старается не смотреть по сторонам, не вспоминать об Арчи, не хочет думать о том, где он сейчас и как — в очередной раз — продает себя Блоссомам. Не хочет, но думает.

Что за игру затеяла эта странная семейка? Пытаются ли они заменить убитого этим летом Джейсона? Они выбрали Арчи только из-за цвета волос или есть еще причины? Вопросы роятся в голове, мешая сосредоточиться на истории, которую сочиняет Джагхед. Хотя и история тоже о нем. Все о нем. Вся его чертова жизнь о нем.

Джаг слышит, как хлопает входная дверь внизу, слышит осторожные шаги по скрипящей лестнице и замирает, зная, что за этим последует. Они практически не разговаривали со вчерашнего вечера, лишь обменялись парой сухих фраз, необходимых, когда делишь с человеком комнату. Джагхед ушел рано утром, а вернулся, когда Арчи уже давно был на банкете в адском поместье.

— Привет, — тихо здоровается Арчи, останавливаясь у входа в собственную комнату, будто и не его она вовсе.

— Привет, — поднимает взгляд Джонс и замирает, при виде нарядного друга. Красный пиджак, черная рубашка, красная бабочка — отличное сочетание для прислужника Шерил. Но, как бы больно не было признавать, рыжему идет кроваво-алый.

— Я думал, ты спишь, — Эндрюс делает несколько шагов вперед, неловко дергает плечами, будто пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжелый взгляд друга.

Джаг думает, что наверняка у него сейчас предательские сердечки в глазах, но отвернуться, скрыться, спрятаться не хватает сил.

— Тебе идет, — наконец хрипло бормочет он, взмахом руки указывая на вычурный наряд и отводит взгляд, неожиданно находя интересный узор на треснувшей стене.

— Спасибо, — смущается Арчи и плюхается на кровать рядом с Джагхедом.

— Как прошло? — Джонс убирает ноутбук с колен и, подобрав под себя ноги, придвигается ближе. Арчи пахнет незнакомо, чужими духами и кленовым сиропом, но взгляд все тот же — смущенный и растерянный, как у нашкодившего щеночка.

— Я разговаривал с Полли, — рыжий отводит взгляд, говорит вовсе не то, чем интересуется Джагхед, — она…

— Я знаю, — обрывает на полуслове Джонс, — я был с Бетти, когда ты звонил.

Арчи кивает, не зная, что еще сказать. Так и сидит с опущенной головой, молчит, как и Джагхед, жаждущий подробностей.

— Они странные, — наконец выдавливает Арчи, — и ты был прав. Они хотят меня использовать.

Эндрюс находит в себе смелость посмотреть на друга — впервые с тех пор, как тот сел так близко. Зеленые глаза скользят по лицу, слова поддержки уже готовы сорваться с языка, пока взгляд не натыкается на кроваво-алый след от помады на губах Арчи.

— Что это, Арчибальд? — Джаг хмурится, осознавая, что не его собачье дело, почему его друг — просто друг, целовался с ледяной Шерил Блоссом, но не спросить — не вариант, промолчать — слишком больно.

Арчи непонимающе хлопает густыми ресницами, заставляя сердце Джагхеда биться еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, сильнее уже невозможно. Наверняка его стук слышен даже в комнате Бетти в соседнем доме.

— Что это? — повторяет Джонс, касаясь большим пальцем верхней губы друга, кладет ладонь на покрывшуюся румянцем щеку. — Почему, Арчи? — Джаг пытается стереть ненавистный след, но, кажется, он намертво впитался, проник под кожу словно яд, каким является сама Шерил.

Арчи молчит. Наверняка и сам не понимает, как так вышло. Молчит и едва дышит, позволяя пальцу друга стирать его очередную ошибку, пока тот не делает слишком больно.

— Джаг, хватит, — шепчет он, накрывая руку Джонса своей, сдерживая нервную дрожь, пытаясь успокоить. — Она поцеловала меня, я сразу ушел, — выдыхает Эндрюс и, по одному ему ведомой причине, добавляет: — Прости.

Джагхед уверен, он пожалеет даже не наутро, а минуты через две, но сил больше нет. Нет никакой возможности сдержаться. Так и не убрав руку от лица Арчи, он склоняется ближе и накрывает его губы своими, понимая, что это конец их дружбы. И всю горечь этого момента не может перекрыть даже сладковатый кленовый сироп кроваво-алой помады Шерил Блоссом.


End file.
